transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkady Karasov
Arkady Karasov was a Russian crime lord and the main antagonist in the 2015 action film The Transporter Refueled. Biography Past Arkady Karasov had illegal operations in a war zone and paid a unit of the French military to look away. Almost all members of the unit accepted Karasov's money, only Frank Martin refused. There was a not specifically known confrontation between Frank and Karasov, which ended with Karasov getting away with his crime. In 1995, Karasov and his troops drove up in several vans along the French Riviera. Karasov had the gangsters and some prostitutes shot there in open language by his henchmen Yuri Ulster and Leo Imasov, and then brought out his own girls. He handed a business card to a survivor and claimed that the man should tell everyone he knew that prostitution on the Riviera would go through Karasov from then on. He told Anna, one of his prostitutes, who was noticeably agitated, to smile and at least try to enjoy it. Before he drove off, Karasov took in Maïssa, another prostitute, who decided to work for him. Theft of his partners Fifteen years later, Karasov's banker, Stanislav Turgin, is shot by Anna. With a friend, she then brings the body of a dead woman into the hotel room with the body of the banker and puts on the necklace that means servants for Karasov, which serves as a prelude to her revenge plan for Karasov. As Karasov is informed on his yacht of the death of his banker, he is summoned to the morgue where he is also shown the body of the woman he is supposed to identify. He denies any knowledge to the inspector Bectaoui, but after the meeting hatefully decides to hunt down the person responsible for the murders. Shortly thereafter, Anna and two allies rob the Mediterranean Bank, where Karasov's bankers kept money, jewels, and documents. When Karasov is informed of this, he enters the bank where he has the manager explain the course of the robbery. When the manager briefly disappears to speak to the police, Karasov reveals to Maïssa (from now his accomplice and girlfriend) that the robbers were either his girls or someone who wanted to represent Karasov's girls. Maïssa promises that they will find the guilty and that they will regret their actions. In order to be able to exclude his own girls as perpetrators, Karasov has Maïssa gather them together. She tells him that they have gathered everyone who resembles the perpetrators from the bank's surveillance video and that all but four are currently present. Karasov concludes that one of the four must be the dead from the hotel and the other three must be robbers. Maïssa asks him what the banker has stored in the lockers and skeptically asks whether Karasov knows the getaway driver. The Russian confirms this and explains that they have a common past. In the course of the next day, both Yuri and Leo are robbed by Anna's gang and robbed of their entire fortune. Reunion with Frank Karasov is on his yacht when the news from Leo reaches him. He visits Leo in his club, where his associate shows him the tapes of the surveillance cameras - the whole club was anesthetized with sleeping gas. However, he finally notices that the video footage clearly shows that the robbers are wearing chains from Karasov's gang and angrily asks why he would rob him. An angrily Karasov replies that Leo cannot believe that he had anything to do with it, but the latter replies that he currently does not know what to believe. He also shows Karasov another video in which the getaway car driver is clearly recognizable as Frank, whom Leo knows Karasov knows. He claims that this can hardly be a coincidence. When Yuri calls and reveals that he was also robbed, Karasov promises Leo that he will resolve the matter within six hours. Karasov therefore kidnaps Frank's father and uses his cell phone to call the Transporter. He claims that he wants to make a deal because Frank has three people that he wants while he now has someone Frank wants with his father. He advises Frank to follow his instructions exactly if he wants to see his father alive again, but he only asks for the banker's notebook, which the women had stolen from the bank and which contains important information about his empire and his allies. Frank is forced to take the three girls to the coast, where Maïssa awaits them and mockingly welcomes them. Only then will she bring the four to Karasov's yacht. When he welcomes Frank, Karasov realizes that he is still angry about what happened between them. But he also claims that Frank ascribes it to himself and, like everyone else, could have just taken his money from his unit. Only then does Karasov devote himself to the three women - Anna, Qiao Chang and Maria Katju - and claims that he is happy to see them again. When Frank asks where his father is, Karasov first wants to have his banker's notebook, through which the women have received important information for their raids. After receiving the book, Karasov orders his bodyguard to bring Frank's father into the room. The deal is over for Karasov, but suddenly Yuri and Leo, accompanied by some henchmen, enter the yacht. They are skeptical when they see the robbers together with Karasov and wonder why he brought in Yuri and Leo. Astonished, Karasov claims that he did not do this. Confrontations and Death He claims to have caught the women who robbed her, but Yuri and Leo are suspicious of Karasov. Anna takes advantage of this and claims that Karasov is lying and the three of them work for him and Karasov has ordered them to rob Yuri and Leo. Angry, the villain pulls out his pistol and points it at Anna, but Leo gloomily claims that Karasov should let it speak. Anna advises Leo to show Karasov's bank account, which now has both Leo and Yuri's money on it, and Leo actually requests Karasov to show him. Karasov finally reveals that he viewed the account in the morning and claims to own just over $ 120 million. He tells Maïssa to get the tablet and prove it to Leo. The right-hand woman brings him the tablet, which is simultaneously hacked by Gina Guerra Lopez, the fourth member of the band of robbers, who manages to transfer the stolen money to Karasov's account. When Leo takes the tablet, he shows Yuri the account on which, in addition to the 120 million mentioned by Karasov, there are also Yuri's and Leo's assets. Shocked and angry, Karasov asks Anna what she did, but replies that she only did what he told her to do. When the hateful Karasov draws his pistol, there is a shootout between the different groups. Leo is shot by one of Karasov's henchmen, while Karasov takes Qiao hostage and human shield and shoots Yuri. When Qiao is shot, Karasov flees deeper into his yacht. At the same time, the fourth ally uses Anna to transfer Karasov's entire money to her account. With Anna hostage, Karasov is now trying to escape on a dinghy. Frank wants to follow them, but is held back by Karasov's bodyguard, who gives his boss the time to cast off. He knocks Anna down on the coast and throws her into an off-road vehicle with which he wants to drive away. Before he can leave, Frank, who has reached the coast with a jet ski, kicks him out of the car, but immediately gets up to escape on foot. Karasov tries to climb a cliff, but is finally confronted by Frank. There is a fist fight between the two, in which Karasov finally pulls a knife while Frank can arm himself with a stone. Frank manages to disarm Karasov, but is knocked down when he tries to pick up the knife. Before Karasov can hit Frank's skull with a stone, Anna shoots him and his body falls from the cliff into the bay. Trivia * Arkady Karasov was portrayed by Serbian actor Rasha Bukvic. * He is the second main antagonist in the film series to be killed by Frank Martin's girlfriend, the first was Mr. Kwai, who was shot by Lai * Rasha Bukvic is also known for his role of Alik, another Russian criminal who appeared in the 2013 film A Good Day to Die Hard. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Deceased characters